


No Place

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Do Not Attempt What YOU See HERE, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Natural Selection, Suicide, Viktor Nochillforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "The weak have no place in this world," he told. "then what's the point of being in this world? Or any world at all?"





	No Place

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by one of my favorite fanfic scenes* Heed my tags, please. Just take care of yourselves.

There was a gasp. 

Viktor gazed up from the man he murdered and saw a young brunette before him. _She saw the corpse._

Gaze lowering, Viktor walked over to her, lips close to her ear. "The weak have no place in this world. If you can't carry a weapon, then you are worthless.” Then he flipped his bang up, a smile –wicked— on his face, present, “If you are worthless, then what's the point of being here in this world? Or any world at all?" tilting his head down.

The girl hiccupped, cupping her mouth. She fell to her knees, feeling hot tears erupt from her eyes. Viktor walked away, eyes closed, indifferently. 

Muffled cries and pants were all that occurred, the girl surrounded by the smell of blood. She then crawled over to her boyfriend’s body and fished out the switchblade he carried around, unleashing the blade. Her vision still blurry, she slit her wrists open. _“Ahhh…!”_ she bellowed. Hovering over her boyfriend, sliced her other open. Then with her mouth elongated, she took the knife and stabbed herself in the stomach with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit, thoughts welcome!


End file.
